


Boiling Isles Groupchats

by that_one_random_person



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parenting, Chatting & Messaging, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_random_person/pseuds/that_one_random_person
Summary: Luz gets a scroll and makes a groupchat, crack happens
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 7
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for how bad this is, it’s my first fic ever
> 
> Luz-luzura  
> Amity-littlemissperfect  
> Eda-owllady  
> Willow-oak  
> Edric-idiot1  
> Emira-idiot2  
> Barcus-PUPPY!  
> Lilith-ravenlady  
> Hooty-HOOT

  
Chat  


Luz added Willow, Gus, Amity, and 9 others

Luz: guess who got a scroll!

Amity: nice!

Edric: ooh, have I found a groupchat

Emira: edric NO

Edric: edric YES

Edric has changed Amity’s name to mittens

Edric has changed Willow’s name to oak

Edric has changed Barcus’s name to PUPPY!

Edric has changed Eda’s name to owllady

Edric has changed Lilith’s name to ravenlady

Luz: I took away edric’s name change privileges

Luz has changed Luz’s name to luzura

mittens has changed mittens’s name to littlemissperfect

littlemissperfect has changed Edric’s name to idiot1

littlemissperfect has changed Emira’s name to idiot2

luzura has changed Hooty’s name to HOOT

littlemissperfect: why did you add the house demon

luzura: he was shrieking because I didn’t add him

littlemissperfect: how does he even HAVE a scroll

luzura: I don’t know, he just

luzura: does

HOOT: are you talking about meeeeeeee? HOOT HOOT!

12 people have muted the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please suggest usernames for anyone, I’m not all that attached to any of the ones I have


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t sleep so I’m posting another chapter  
> Luz-luzura  
> Amity-luzbian, littlemissperfect  
> Eda-owllady  
> Willow-oak  
> Edric-idiot1  
> Emira-idiot2  
> Barcus-PUPPY!  
> Lilith-ravenlady  
> Hooty-HOOT

  
Chat  


luzbian: who changed my name again

oak: :)

idiot2: nice job

idiot2: how hasn’t luz seen it yet

luzbian changed luzbian’s name to littlemissperfect

oak: amity acts like a distinguished lesbian but actually is a full-on gay disaster

idiot1: true

idiot1: also amity that username is just as bad if you want to hide your crush

littlemissperfect: wdym

idiot2 linked a [video](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=VhZIikh-z7g)

littlemissperfect: FUCK

King: @owllady amity said the word you won’t let me say

owllady: it was deserved now shut up

owllady: @ravenlady keep an eye on them while I take a nap

ravenlady: fine but you owe me edalyn

owllady has gone offline 

luzura: hey what’s up

littlemissperfect has deleted 14 messages

littlemissperfect has renamed Chat to hell chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to sleep now  
> Please suggest names for the chat and usernames


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be a lot heavier than the previous two  
>  **tw for references to abuse, homophobia, and transphobia**  
>  Luz-luzura  
> Amity-luzbian, littlemissperfect  
> Eda-owllady  
> Willow-oak  
> Edric-idiot1,disastergay  
> Emira-idiot2,GIRLS  
> Barcus-PUPPY!  
> Lilith-ravenlady  
> Hooty-HOOT  
>  **disclaimer: I am transfem, not a trans man, I only know what I know about experiences unique to trans men from what I’ve been told, I don’t pretend to know a lot about what trans men go through, if I make a mistake, tell me and I’ll fix it**

  
pining gay blights  


luzbian: you guys might want to stay out of the house for a while

luzbian: they found our stuff

GIRLS: how much did they find and how bad is it

luzbian: they found all five of our pride flags, and

luzbian: they found your binders ed, and your makeup em 

luzbian: they burned all of it

GIRLS: more importantly, are you okay

disastergay: yeah we can worry about that stuff later, are they hurting you

luzbian: they only hit me a few times then threw me in my room, with what they’ve done in the past I think I got off suspiciously easy

luzbian: I’m lucky they didn’t take my scroll but I just heard them talking about sending us to the conformatorium

disastergay: ok we need to get you out of there now

GIRLS: can you think of anywhere we might be able to go

luzbian: Luz and Eda’s house or the library

disastergay: I’ll ask if we can stay there while em goes to get you

luzbian: what do I do

GIRLS: they didn’t find anything except what you listed right

luzbian: right

GIRLS: then go gather whatever you can so we can leave for good as soon as I get there

luzbian: okay

hell chat 

idiot1: @luzura @owllady we need a place to stay for a while

luzura: wait why

owllady: what happened kid

idiot1: our parents found our pride flags and stuff

idiot2: they did NOT take it well and amity was home alone with them

idiot2 sent amity_arm.jpg and amity_face.jpg

owllady: I’m gonna fucking kill your parents

luzura: @ravenlady are you seeing this

ravenlady: yes but I’m still processing it

owllady: of course you can stay for as long as you need to it’ll be cramped though

idiot2: cramped is better than with our parents we’ll be there in 5 minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the pictures Emira sent were pictures of bruises on Amity’s arms and face
> 
> the blight sibling group chat was originally for gushing about their crushes
> 
> part 2 of this chapter on saturday
> 
> I’m going to try to update every two or three days from now on, but for some of the longer chapters I have planned it might be up to a week between posts


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW for homophobia, transphobia, and abuse**
> 
> Sorry it’s a little late, I had no motivation to write

Amity woke up on a couch not knowing where she was. The last thing she remembered was walking to the Owl House with Edric and Emira, then she remembered the events of the previous day  
“Fuck”

“Oh, you’re awake,” said Eda from the kitchen  
“I’m so sorry for coming here I can go if you want” Amity blurted

“What? Go? Kid, I’m happy to get you away from those people.”

Amity teared up at hearing that someone was not only willing, but happy to help her.

“Th-thank you, Miss Clawthorne”

“Call me Eda,” she replied. “Amity, I know this will be hard for you, but do you mind telling everyone what happened? We’re having breakfast soon, so could you maybe do it then?”

“Sure.”

Not long after that, breakfast was ready, and Amity was able to talk to Luz about other things until Eda said

“Okay Amity, do you mind telling us what happened, I talked to the twins, and even they don’t know what happened.

“So,” Amity began, “they were on one of their weekly inspections that they do to make sure that we don’t have anything that they don’t ‘approve of’. We normally do a good job of hiding everything they don’t want us to have, but this time I guess I hid my pride flag in a bad place. They found it and searched everywhere again.” She glanced at Ed and Em, who nodded. “They found Ed’s chest binders, Em’s makeup, and all of our pride flags. They hit me a few times, and threw me in my room forcefully. They burned everything they found. Em got me out, and we came directly here.”

“And you never have to go back.” Lilith said

“Please never go back.” Luz said

“I don’t think any of us want to.” Ed replied

“You’re safe here,” Eda told them

Amity believed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be much fluffier, don’t worry


	5. girl in red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, there’s been a lot going on with me with dysphoria, schoolwork, and my parents 
> 
> Luz-luzura  
> Amity-littlemissperfect  
> Eda-owllady  
> Willow-oak  
> Edric-idiot1  
> Emira-idiot2  
> Barcus-PUPPY!  
> Lilith-ravenlady  
> Hooty-HOOT

luzura to littlemissperfect 

luzura: hey amity do you listen to girl in red

littlemissperfect: who’s she

luzura: nobody never mind

help me im too gay to function 

littlemissperfect: guys who’s girl in red luz asked if i listen to her and when i asked who she was luz seemed so sad

Gus: if my research on the human world is correct, she’s a singer

Gus: i don’t know why luz would be sad tho

oak: wait none of you have been at the owl house when they’re having their dance parties

oak: girl in red is a sapphic singer 

oak: she was asking if you like girls

littlemissperfect: thank you so much willow

littlemissperfect: wait is luz asking just because she’s wondering or because she likes me hksjrsjufskfxligxligci

idiot1: wait they have gay dance parties WITHOUT ME

idiot1: i am the perfect person to have a gay dance party with

idiot2: ed shut up and let amity have her gay panic in peace

luzura to littlemissperfect 

littlemissperfect: if you were asking if i like girls then yeah

luzura: then would you maybe like to go out with me sometime 

littlemissperfect: adfklggsfhlhfdjgddl YES!

hell chat 

luzura: guess who’s got a girlfriend

owllady: did amity confess or did you

luzura: how did you know my girlfriend is amity

luzura: also it was me

oak: well you each have a groupchat about your huge crushes on each other

oak sent two screenshots

owllady: ha you each owe me 20 snails

luzura: you were BETTING on who would confess?!?!

idiot1: yes but first let’s talk about why i wasn’t invited to any of your dance parties 

luzura: let’s not

luzura has locked the chat for ten hours

“I’m so lucky you’re out of the house right now” Luz muttered as she shut her scroll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this after listening to WAY too much girl in red


End file.
